Harold the Helicopter
Harold the Helicopter is a song from the fifth series dedicated to Harold. It takes its melody from Harold's theme. Lyrics :Who do you call when the chips are down :When your back is against the wall :When there's no way out :And time is running out :And you're heading for a fall? :High in the sky :Suddenly comes the hero :You can rely on him :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies, should danger arise :Look to the skies, for Harold will be there :He is a natural hero :He is guardian of the skies :And down through the years there are many tales :Of his courage in the skies :Out from the clouds :Suddenly comes the hero :We recognize that sound :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies, should danger arise :Reach for the sky, for Harold will be there :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies :See how he flies :You can rely :Harold will be there Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Caroline * Harold * Tiger Moth * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * The Injured Sailor * Tiger Moth's Pilot Locations * The Dam * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Toby's Flood Bridge * The Country Line * Rheneas Viaduct * Arlesburgh Harbour * The Old Station * The Hay Farm * The Branch Line Bridge * The Branch Line Cutting * Ulfstead * The Flooded Track * Ffarquhar * Ffarquhar Yard * Norramby Fishing Village * Tidmouth Beach * The Mountain Line * Tower Windmill Footage Used * Percy and Harold * The Runaway * Percy's Promise * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Trucks * Toby and the Flood * Thomas and the Rumours * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * A Surprise for Percy * Make Someone Happy Deleted and Extended Scenes * All at Sea - A deleted scene of Harold flying through the sky. * Toby and the Flood: ** The scene of Harold landing at the party has been extended. ** The scene of Toby floating on the bridge is extended. ** A deleted zoom-in on the "Beware the Waterfall" sign. ** An extended shot of Harold flying through the grey clouds. * Make Someone Happy: ** The scene of Harold flying over Donald has been extended. ** An extended shot of Harold taking off carrying Mrs. Kyndley. * Trucks: ** A deleted close-up of Harold at the end of the episode. ** The very last scene of the episode with Rusty and Harold has been extended. * Thomas and the Rumours - The sky is lighter when Harold is seen flying. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday: ** A deleted scene of Harold flying over a field to Tiger Moth's rescue. ** Two deleted scenes of Harold landing next to Tiger Moth. ** A deleted scene of Harold flying over Oliver's train and the old abandoned station and house. * A Surprise for Percy - A deleted scene from the fifth season of Sir Topham Hatt, on the telephone, looking at a map. Trivia * A version without lyrics can be seen on the Happy Holidays VHS. * The line "who do you call when the chips are down" may be based on a lyric from the opening scene of Mumfie, another Britt Allcroft series. Goofs * In the scene from Trucks! of Harold coming out the mountains, it indicates a film cut as Harold suddenly appeared. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * The Greatest Stories DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Best of Thomas and Best of James Double Feature * Trust Thomas and A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * Trackside Tunes and Thomas and His Friends Help Out Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack * Best of Collection AUS/NZ * Happy Holidays JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 2 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 }} CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Music Video File:Harold, the Helicopter - Music Video es:Harold (canción) ja:そらのヒーロー ハロルド Category:Songs